


Quack

by the_soot_sprite



Category: Henry Cavill - Fandom
Genre: Flatulence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29691312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_soot_sprite/pseuds/the_soot_sprite
Summary: A rite of passage in any relationship
Kudos: 4





	Quack

You and Henry have been dating for a few months. One night, while having a quiet night in, Henry catches you off guard and finds your ticklish spot. Now that he’s found it, he won’t let up. 

You try to get away from him but those thick thighs trap your lower half while his hands dig into your sensitive points. Your body is full of tension; it’s clenching as you try to squirm out from under him while laughing with abandonment. 

Suddenly, without warning, you lose control and out quacks a fart.

You stop dead in your tracks.

You want the ground to swallow you up. In the time you’ve been together, you’ve managed to avoid anything “unladylike.” It is still early in your relationship and you want to indulge in the newness of everything. But one moment changes things forever. And you are mortified. 

Noticing your struggle now over, Henry lets you go and you scramble to a sitting position, hugging your knees close to your chest. You feel your face in flames, the flush of mortification turning your face pink. You bury your head into knees, trying to decide how to extract yourself from the situation. 

You wonder how fast you could get out of his home so you can flee the country and change identities. Because that’s the only way this can go down. Your plans for your new life are disrupted by the sounds of his soft chuckling. 

“Did you just…” he starts to ask.

“NO! NO! DON’T SAY IT!” you interrupt him before you can finish his thought. “Please don’t. Oh god. Let me just go jump out the window now!”

He lets out a hearty laugh.

Cheeks red with embarrassment, you huff, “I’m gonna go now.”

With tears welling up, you attempt to get off the couch. Henry realizes your level of mortification and catches hold of you before you can leave.

In a gentle tone, he apologizes, “Hey there. I’m sorry I laughed. You have nothing to be embarrassed about. It’s a natural bodily function.”

Bringing a pillow up to your face, you hide from his gaze. In muffled tones, you respond, “Kill me now.” 

He pulls the pillow away and tosses it aside. He lovingly cups your face and forces you to look at him.

“Don't be embarrassed, love.” His blue eyes plead with yours. “It doesn’t change anything at all.” Sincerity washes over his face. 

With a sigh of defeat that he won’t let you run away, you mournfully answer, “No, I’m just the girl who farted in front of Henry Cavill, hottest man alive.” You attempt a weak smile.

Seeing you make an effort to move past your embarrassment, he cheekily teases, “And you lived to tell the tale.” His eyes sparkle with amusement and a broad grin spreads across his handsome face.

You look up with a sheepish smile, thankful he was being so sweet about the situation.

“Besides,” he interjects, “now that you’ve broken the ice, I can do it too. I’ve been holding mine in for weeks!” He lets out a thundering laugh.

You glare at him, throwing a pillow in his face. 

The shocked look on his face is quickly replaced by a smirk. “Oh darling, _now_ you’re gonna get it.” Before your register what he means, he pounces on top of you once again, attacking your weak spots. The atmosphere of awkwardness is replaced by joyous laughter.


End file.
